Broom Closet
by bits'n'pieces
Summary: smut. not much of a plotline. characters can be whoever you desire them to be. rated M for a reason.


**Disclaimer: not mine, JK Rowling owns it all.**

**just a short lemon, the characters can be whoever you want them to be.**

* * *

I walked jauntily down the halls of my school, bopping my head to music no one else could hear. Suddenly I was grabbed by familiar hands and pulled into an old broom cupboard, one of my kidnappers hands over my mouth; the other was groping my chest, kneading a breast roughly. "Don't scream baby," my kidnapper muttered, "it's just me." said the familiar voice of my boyfriend. I had known it was him all along.

"Mmhmm..." I murmured against his hand, enjoying what he was doing to my breast.

"Bet you're enjoying this, aren't you?" he asked me, I could hear the smirk on his face, "let's find out, shall we?" he said. The hand over my mouth was taken away, "Not a sound." He warned me. His hand joined the other at my chest for a minute, playing with my breasts roughly through my shirt and bra, then it kept moving down, to my thigh, where it ducked under my skirt and kept moved up again until he hit my panties. He rubbed his finger over my pussy through the material, feeling how wet I was. I moaned and ground myself into his hand. He pushed his body against mine, pinning me against the wall while his hand still teased me. "Hmm... your wet baby, but it's not quite enough." He said. He brought both of his hands to my shirt, leaving me whimpering at the loss of his fingers at my pussy. He began to undo the buttons of my school blouse, pulling it open and going back to palming my breasts roughly, both this time. He stopped for a second, and pulled the cups of my bra down, freeing my breasts. His fingers pinched my sensitive nipples and I struggled not to voice just how good it felt. I pushed my chest into his hands, urging him on. I didn't mess around, with my hands I went straight to the front of his pants, grabbing his hard cock through his pants and rubbing it, it was his turn to suppress his noises. I clumsily undid his belt and pants, and then reached down to peel my panties away from my wet pussy, pushing them half way down my legs. I reached up to take one of his hands, guiding it back down to my centre.

He latched his mouth onto my neglected breast and thrust three fingers into my wet pussy at once, nearly making scream. I bit my lip instead. Not wanting him to feel lonely I pushed his pants and boxers down, grabbing a hold of his cock and pumping up and down in time with his fingers inside of me. "You're so wet..." he muttered, "and your hand feels so good baby, don't stop..." he was panting now, his head dropped onto my shoulder. If I was going to speak I was going to scream, so I kept my mouth shut, tossing my head from side to side as I struggled not to moan. He kept his fingers moving in and out of me and soon I could start to feel the coil inside of me begin to tighten. But when he kissed me and his tongue roughly invaded my mouth I lost it. I saw stars as my body clenched around his fingers, his mouth muffling my scream of pleasure. He withdrew his fingers and removed my hand from his cock.

He rested his hands on my hips and pushed himself roughly into me. I bit down on my bottom lip to stop myself from screaming. He stilled until I adjusted to his size, then he began to thrust in and out of me roughly. I clawed at his shoulders and his grasped my hips until it was almost painful. I loved it. He reached down and pulled my leg up and hitched it over his hp, changing the angle of his thrusts. This time I couldn't help but moan into his ear, trying to keep as quiet as possible. "Come on baby..." he muttered, his hands moving to grab at my ass, making me rock into him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and struggled not to scream, finally I felt something inside of me snap and my pussy clenched around his cock. I heard him groaning in my ear as he came at the same time as me. His erratic thrusts slowed and I removed my leg from his hip. Our foreheads rested against each others, as we panted, almost in sync.

"Fuck..." I breathed, as he pulled out of me. I felt empty.

"We just did that baby." He said with a smirk. We fixed our clothing and I took a quick look out from the broom closet door into the hall. Empty. He followed me out, kissing me roughly as we parted ways, each walking in the opposite direction. As I walked towards my class I bopped my head and walked jauntily for a very different reason.

* * *

**please review**


End file.
